


Cause You Hold Me Like A Woman

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [16]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Feelings, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Jensen is the baby-sitter of Zac and Kate's kids and maybe just maybe she is also a bit more to Zac than just that.





	Cause You Hold Me Like A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forbidden

Jensen nervously fidgeted with her fingers as she watched Zac kiss his wife goodbye. Their normal routine kiss when Zac was driving her home after she had baby-sat for their four children. Jensen love Zac and Kate's children even if at times they were a hyper bunch.

She also made good money for what she did as well, real good money so she couldn't complain. She was sure it was more money than most sixteen year old girls made when baby-sitting nowadays.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard the door to Zac's truck open, Jensen forced a smile when Zac gave her a soft genuine one.

"You ready to go home?" Zac asked like he asked her everytime he started the car on the nights he drove her home.

Shrugging, Jensen ran a hand through her red hair. "Not really but I guess I'm going there anyway aren't I," she told him as her forced smile soon turned real once Zac had driven off and away from his house.

The truck falling silent between them and again she began to nervously fidget with her fingers. Her nerves only growing a bit more when his hand went to rest against her bare thigh. Just below the hem of the flimsy sundress she had worn today.

But then again she guessed now that they were alone and far enough away from his house that he could finally touch her like this. Show her the affection he'd been showing her for the last seven months.

The secret type that she knew no one could know about or he'd be in a lot of trouble and she didn't want that. Jensen didn't want Zac to get in trouble for something that she didn't feel was wrong, regardless of what laws and most of the general society would say.

"I'm sorry," Zac apologized after a while. His hand slowly working it's way up her thigh. Already halfway under her dress now. "For kissing Kate like that," he explained like she needed one.

Jensen needed no explanation because he always apologized for kissing Kate in front of her. As if it was wrong to kiss his wife in front of the sixteen year old girl he was having an affair with.

It wasn't because in the end she'd have no claim on him like his wife did. What they had would always stay forbidden.

A forbidden fling that every sixteen year old girl dreamed of, regardless of what they said or admitted too in later years.

"It's fine," Jensen told him with a shrug as if she hadn't been just a tiny bit jealous when he had kissed Kate goodbye before leaving.

A small piece of her sometimes wishing what they had wasn't forbidden. Wasn't a secret she'd have to one day take to her grave with her.

Before she could say more though, she let out a moan as her eyes fell shut briefly when Zac's hand reached its destination between her legs. Two of his fingers working to push her panties to the side as he rubbed at her pussy. Getting her wet and needy.

Jensen almost sure he liked her that way sometimes. That it gave his ego a boost that he could get a teenager so turned on still.

"Zac," she breathed out as he kept rubbing at her. Her hips lifting up some into his touch, wanting to chase the feeling he was giving her. "Oh..." she moaned out as one of his fingers finally slipped inside of her wetness.

Jensen surprised at how well he could stay on the road, keep his attention on it as he drove them down Tulsa back roads that were deserted. Knowing he was looking for a spot to pull over.

Could tell from the bulge he was sporting that he wanted more than their usual heavy petting sessions they indulged in when he drove her home.

The sex, usually happening on weekends when he had no work the next day and she had no school. But it was summer now and well she guessed he knew it didn't matter how long she stayed out on weeknights now.

Even if he still did have work the next day.

"What is it Jen?" Zac asked her as he let his finger move slowly inside of her. Her hips still moving to chase that feeling. "What do you want?"

"You," Jensen moaned out as she watched Zac finally pull his truck over on the side of the road. "I need you not just want you," she told him with a whine as he slipped his finger out of her aching cunt. Making her press her legs together tightly just to give herself some friction.

Zac only smirked as he let his hands go to his jeans were he worked on the zipper, sliding it down before slipping his hand inside. Jensen licking her lips almost eagerly as he pulled his cock through the slit. His hand soon stroking himself to his full erection.

"Prove how much you want me Jen," Zac spoke finally as he turned to look at her. His brown eyes locking with her green ones as he continued to stroke himself. "Get over here and suck my cock," he groaned out and just his words and the way he said them...it was enough to make her wetter than what she was.

Jensen moving quicker than she had for anything else in her life. Regardless of the fact that she'd sucked his cock countless of times by now.

Closing her eyes as her mouth wrapped around his cock, she let out a moan around his length when his hands tangled in her hair. His hips slowly lifting in time with the movements of her mouth.

Zac not fully wanting to fuck her mouth. It seemed today at least he wanted to share that control with her.

Something she understood to a degree anyway. Knew Zac only loved having control like this because Kate wouldn't let him. According to him Kate was uptight when it came to sex of any kind. 

Which surprised Jensen some because they had four kids. So obviously they were having sex but not enough to his liking. If it was to his liking she was sure he wouldn't be in this position right now. His cock in her mouth and his hands tangled in her hair as she sucked him like he was her new favorite kind of candy.

"Stop," Zac finally spoke after a while and Jensen moved away from his cock. Looking up at him expectantly, her hand slowly working him just like her mouth had been doing. "Don't want to come in your mouth," he said as he slowly pushed his seat back.

Jensen moving some so she was upright now.

"How do you want to come then?" she asked as she let her hand fall of his cock, having every idea of how he wanted to come. She just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Wanted to hear Zac saying he wanted to come inside of her pussy.

Zac rolled his eyes before reaching out and pulling her close enough that he could kiss. The kiss being just a brief one. "I want to come with you on my cock," he told her with a small smile. "Need to feel you around me Jen," he sighed with almost a sad look on his face.

Jensen wondering if his own wife didn't feel as good as she did. Then hating herself for that thought because she couldn't have it. Even if it was the truth.

"I think I can give you that," Jensen told him as she moved away long enough to slip her panties off before going to straddle him. Her hand going back around his cock as she guided herself towards it.

Her head falling back slightly as she began to move down on him. Loving the sound of the low soft moan he let out as he entered her.

"Missed this," Zac told her as they locked eyes the minute Jensen began to move on him slowly. His hands going to rest on the back of her dress as he moved his hips with hers. "It's been entirely too long," he muttered out before kissing her again.

This kiss longer than the peck before and Jensen wondered if he kissed her so she wouldn't have to agree. That it had been too long because in her mind it had been.

Zac, Kate and the kids having gone away on vacation to some camp run by the religion he affiliated with. The vacation meaning they had went without sex or fooling around for two weeks.

Neither of them being used to such a long wait during the seven months they had been doing this.

"Next time we go away, I'm going to see about taking you with us," Zac muttered out in between kisses. His words making Jensen's stomach flutter. "Just so I can have you in case I need you."

Smiling softly Jensen pulled away from him as she nodded her head, "I'd like that," she told him as her breathing began to get just a bit harder. "Because I missed this too Zachary," she said as her smile grew. "Missed having you inside of me," she told him before moving to kiss him again.

Feeling him smile against her lips. His hips moving faster now below her, which moved her with him then. Her teeth biting into his bottom lip as she closed her eyes. Feeling her orgasm getting closer.

Zac being the only person who could bring her to orgasm to date. None of the three boys she had messed around with before him being able to do that for her.

None of them knowing how too. Because obviously none of them knew how to handle girls...or women as Jensen liked to think of herself as a woman when she was with Zac.

Zac bringing out that side of her with how he made her feel. Even on days when he just plain fucked her brains out.

When her orgasm finally hit, Jensen stilled her movements on his cock as she pulled away from the kiss. Letting her forehead rest against his. His grip on her back getting tighter and she knew then that he had came too. 

"Perfect," Zac spoke softly. "Always perfect with you Jensen."


End file.
